


Swallows in Lockdown

by MaggieWilde8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Gen, Nature, Original Fiction, Pandemics, Poetry, Self-Discovery, poem, swallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWilde8/pseuds/MaggieWilde8
Kudos: 3





	Swallows in Lockdown

The May air carries warmth, its silky soft

Stood still in endless farmland

I’m socially distant and socially distancing.

There are swallows twisting and turning

Fluttering blues, catching and swirling,

Tumblers of the sky, acrobats of nature

Blissfully unaware, blissfully impartial.

Time is gentle, simple pleasures

And small delights - is that not enough?

I want to take this moment-

Encase it forever,

Put it on a memory stick

Take a photograph, probably on a mobile.

Mindful moment, stay with me please

Go away busy world

I like you better when slow.


End file.
